Hajime Hinata: Ultimate Playboy
by SexyPrincessWriter
Summary: Hajime Hinata was an ordinary Reserve Course student, nothing special about him other than his Ahoge...Until now, he has been chosen to be the first human test subject of Hope's Peak for creating Artificial Ultimate's...While Hajime can get his wish of getting in Hope's Peak, just what are the consequences of doing so?[Harem][Non-Despair AU][Rated M for Language and eventual Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello Internet and welcome to g-...Oh wrong script...Hello Internet! Welcome to Hajime Hinata:The Ultimate Playboy! A harem story involving everyone's non-talented but also talented main hero, Hajime Hinata!**

 **I got this story idea while playing through Talent Mode on DRV3, which might be weird but when you have the entire cast in one place, you get weird ideas.**

 **This story is a harem story involving Hajime and every girl from every game (DR1,DR2,UDG,V3 and DR3) and will involve quite a bit of sexual interactions as well. However I want this to be more plot than not, so lemon chapters will be few and far between, most likely happening every 5-10 chapters, so if you're only here for the porn and not the plot, then I say go ahead and leave.**

 **That might upset a few people but since I'm already doing a mostly lemon story with Shuichi, I wanted to have one that focused more on plot.**

 **Also for anyone who is here for the plot and not the porn, then no worries, lemon chapters will have a warning at the start of the chapter, and then a warning at the start of the sex scene, so everyone wins.**

 **Sorry for the long ass Authors Note, I hope you guys enjoy and be sure to request anything you might like to see!**

 **~Elizabeth**

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy,the greatest school in not only Japan, but also the world. You cannot apply to enter, you have to be scouted by the school itself, and the only way to be scouted is to be the very best at what you do at the current time. Ranging from being the greatest Maid ever to being the greatest Detective ever, if you get in, you are set for life.

And finally after years of trying and hoping I finally got into the school myself...

...Technically...

My name is Hajime Hinata, a student at Hope's Peak...Reserve Course...A course where ordinary everyday people can enter...For a fee, it's basically high school for a high price. While not exactly Hope's Peak, attending increases your chances in their lottery system where you can become the Ultimate Lucky Student, so that's what I'm hoping for.

Some may call it a cop out but I want no...I need to get into Hope's Peak, it's what I have always inspired to get into...

...At Least that was my thinking when I first entered the reserve course, however that all changed one day. My dreams of being in Hope's Peak was all changed when I was suddenly called to the Headmasters Room, where he would tell me something that would change my entire thinking of the whole situation.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Ultimate Playboy**

It started out like any other day, I got up, had breakfast, got dressed and headed to school. The Reserve Course started one hour after the main course so the students wouldn't intermix during the entrance. I walked along with the other reserve course before finally stepping into class, finding my desk and getting ready for another day.

It went like any other day but right before lunch the teacher got a call before he looked over at me "Mr Hajime."

I looked up and replied back "Yes sir?"

"The headmaster requests you in his office...He said it was urgent." The headmaster? He only called reserve course students for one of three things, you either got chose by the lottery system, you were the highest rated reserve course student on exams or you were getting expelled...

I gave a gulp as I nodded before I got up and headed to the Headmaster's Office, with the murmurs of my classmates behind me.

* * *

 _Headmasters Room_

I walked across the courtyard in silence as the main course students were all in class as their lunch had just ended...It was rather creepy to be honest, I had only walked across to the main course once and that was for orientation. I finally reached the main building and I gave another gulp as I entered.

I walked through the quiet hallways as the only noises were the quiet muffles of teachers talking from behind the doors, when I passed by the occasional open door the students either paid me no mind or gave me long stares...Guess they aren't used to reserve course students...Not that they should ever expect to...

I finally reached the headmasters room and give one last final gulp before I knocked and slowly entered the room where the only being was the headmaster himself, Jin Kirigiri, father of the Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri...

I walked up to the desk and waited for a moment before the headmaster looked up and gave a small smile "Ah...Hajime Hinata...It's nice to meet you."

"You too sir." The headmaster gave a nod and pointed to a seat as I shook my head and sat down.

"Do you know why I called you here?"

"U-Uh no sir..." I could feel sweat drop down my face as the only thing on my mind was expulsion...I highly doubt I won the lottery and knowing my grades, it was unlikely I topped my exams...

"Well...Nothing to worry about, I have called you here to offer you a special proposition."

"Special...Proposition?"

"Yes...It is a project we are working on where we can turn regular people into Ultimates...However, though we have done many tests on animals and the such...We have never had a human test subject...That's where you come in..."

"M-Me?"

"Yes...For we have been observing all of the reserve course students and have determined that out of all of them, you are the most boring and normal...Making you the idea test subject." I...Don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not...

"I-I see...So...What exactly does the project do?"

"Were you not paying attention? This project makes regular people into Ultimates, and we want to test this on you." Wait...Does that mean...?

"You...Want to make me into an ultimate!?"

"Technically, we want you to be our test subject for the project. If everything goes well, then you will have a talent given to you by our leading scientist."

"And...If everything doesn't go well?"

"Well...We did have everyone sign waivers before they enrolled." I gulped as the headmaster said it with a straight face...Guess he's serious...

...If I agree and everything goes well then I'll get my wish...I'll be an Ultimate...Everything I have worked for will be worth it...But if it fails, then this could be my last day on Earth...Well better to die going out on top right? "...Alright..."

"Excellent, I knew you would make a quick decision, we have studied you enough after all." I gave a small laugh though it was mostly out of fear "Now we should start getting you ready, we have already deleted all of your Reserve Course files...After all...You no longer Hajime Hinata...

"I-I'm not?"

"No...Your new name you shall go by will be Izuru Kamakura, the same name as the founder of this academy...Now please follow me." The headmaster got up and began walking towards a bear statue at the corner of the room, I followed him over and gave a confusing look but he just smiled. "Stand back."

I did as the headmaster closed the curtains before grabbing the head and snapping it back and after a second the floor began to open up as the Headmaster stepped back and watched the floor open up before an staircase is visible.

I looked at the Headmaster in bewilderment but he just smirked "Follow me."

I nodded as I followed the headmaster down the stairs and into the darkness.

* * *

 _Secret Hope's Peak Lab_

I continued to follow the Headmaster as the stone and steel walls soon morphed into the kind of thing you would see in the movies when it comes to labs as buzzing and beeps could be heard as we entered main floor.

The main floor had all kinds of glass bottles and beakers with colored liquids and machines projecting blueprints and the such on them, while their were cages with mutated animals in them, which made me pretty uneasy.

We kept walking before we walked through a set of doors and into a big room with a giant machine and a small figure in front of it. "This is the Talent Machine, where we have been testing it on animals...Speaking of animals, this is the head scientist of the project, the first ever animal to have the machine completely work on them, Mr Monokuma."

The small figure turned around and it was a small Black and White bear in a lab coat who gave a small laugh "PuPuPu So...You're our test subject?"

"It...Can talk?"

The headmaster laughed before he spoke "Of course, Monokuma is so far the only animal to have nothing happen to them during the test...Other than the Black and White design on him...Though it fits him."

"It does...?"

"Yes...For he is the Ultimate Despair Headmaster, the black part representing Despair with the white part representing the Headmaster part, as in the headmaster of Hope's Peak...Yin and Yang if you may...though the machine also gave him high IQ and strength, so we put him in charge of the testing...In exchange for berries and usual bear food."

"Hey I'm a bear, what do you expect?" Monokuma gave a laugh before walking over to me"But yes, everything Jin said in true, they feed me so I work on the project for them, a lot better than scowling the woods I must say! PuPuPu!"

"I-I bet..."

"Well Jin, I'll take it from here! After all, bears are naturally smarter than humans!"

"Ha...Of course, then I'll leave him to you Monokuma." The headmaster gave me a pat on the back before turning around and leaving me alone with Monokuma.

"So kid, whats ya name?"

"Uh...H-Hajime Hinata...Or I guess...Izuru kamakura..."

"Guessing Izuru is the name Jin gave ya, well I'll consider it your codename. Now Hajime, is there any particular talent you want?"

"Uh...Not really...I just want to be part of Hope's Peak...That's all..."

"PuPuPu...So I guess I'll choose what you will be! Now we could go badass and make you the Ultimate Biker or Ultimate Fighter, or maybe we go romantic and make you the Ultimate Prince! We could also get really weird and make you the Ultimate Baby...Oh so many choices!"

"Uh...How about something cool?"

"Something cool huh?...PuPuPu How about...The Ultimate Playboy?"

"Ultimate...Playboy?"

"PuPuPu Hahahahaha! Yes...You shall have the talent to seduce anyone you want...Or atleast make them not hate you..."

"Uh...I didn't exactly come for sex..."

"PuPu...Yes well...Just consider it a side bonus."

"Well...I guess it would be easier to make friends...And I don't have to abuse it...So thats fine I guess."

"Glad to hear! Now this will take a few hours so...I hope you're ready."

"Uh...Is this safe?"

"I don't know, but I can guarantee that you will feel everything." Oh...Great...

"But if you went through the process...Then you should know if it's safe or not..."

"Nah, I'm a bear so I'm naturally stronger than humans, so I can't really give you any advice. Now hurry up and lie down in the machine! Time's a wastin." I gave a sigh as I looked at the machine before I looked back one last time before I walked into the machine and laid down.

There was a moment of silence before Monokuma spoke "We will now begin the experiment, as I said you will feel everything but it won't be too serious, depending on how your memory flows."

"Memory Flows?"

"Don't worry about it, just apart of the process." Monokuma gave another laugh as lights began to flash around me as cords slowly fell from the ceiling and penetrated my arms which stung but I held back any noise, soon the world around me began to fade in and out...

* * *

 _4 Hours later_

"..."

"..."

"...Huh?" I let out a small grunt as I lifted myself up from the table, it seemed the machine had turned off. I looked around it for a moment before I looked down at my arms "Whoa!"

My arms were much bigger and when I felt them I could feel the toned muscles underneath my shirt, I felt all over myself and it was true for all of me. I felt my hair and it felt much slicker, and I had noticed my voice seemed a bit deeper when I spoke...The last thing to check was...

I gave a small laugh as I unzipped my pants and felt...Holy Hell...I was quite big down there now...Despite all the amazing improvements to my body, one thing seemed off...I could barely see.

I tried looking all around me but everything was blurry, before I could get up from the table to see if my eyesight would regain from walking a voice rung out "PuPuPu Seems like someone's finally awake."

That voice...Right..."Monokuma?"

"Bingo! Well Hajime, looks like everything went well! Only side effect is that your vision was reduced."

"I...Can tell..."

"Well no worries, we have some glasses for you!" Monokuma handed me the glasses and when I put them on everything came into view, hell my arms were even more impressive to look at now. I gave a small smile but Monokuma spoke up again "Now...For the final step."

"Final step?"

"Yep! Your personality needs a bit of tweaking, otherwise your like an nerd in a jocks body...Now no worries, all you need to do is eat this!" Monokuma opened his paw to reveal a nut like item.

"What's that?"

"It's called a mans nut, it only grows on the small resort island of Jabberwock, and even then it's very rare. We were able to find one and after doing a few tests on it, were able to make it so that it can enhance one's personality."

"I-I see...What will it really do?"

"Well...PuPuPu...Lets just say it makes you more brave, per say..." Monokuma had an evil glint in his eye but he wouldn't elaborate past that. I looked at the nut and gave a sigh, well I've already came this far.

I reached my hand out and Monokuma plopped it into my hand, I looked it over and gave one last gulp before putting it into my mouth and swallowing it...Huh No taste..."I don't feel any different."

"Give it a moment."

Monokuma spoke impatiently like he was excited what was about to happen...I sat in silence for a few moments before I began to feel a burning pain in my stomach, and then soon it spread all throughout my body. I groaned in pain as I fell onto my back and screamed in pain, but Monokuma didn't do anything as he watched. The pain was overtaking everything, but right before I passed out from the pain, I could feel my memories start to change as my old friends began to disappear from my mind and new people I had never even met, began to surface...

* * *

 _The Next Day-Hope's Peaks Boys Dorm_

I yawned as my alarm began to wail beside me, I had arrived early this morning and because of that I didn't get much sleep. Today was my first day at Hope's Peak and while I originally had no interest in coming, all of that changed when my last school expelled me. Hope's Peak said that as long as I didn't murder anyone or commit a crime they can't keep secret then I'll be fine.

With that kind of proposal, how the hell could I refuse? I pushed the covers off of me and walked to my bag, I opened it and pulled out my suit and began to dress myself. Despite the people I hang out with and some of my actions, I never enjoyed most of their clothing. Suits were perfect because not only did I look stylish, I could hide whatever I want in them.

After getting dressed I went to the restroom and freshened up, finally I looked into the mirror as my red eyes stared back at me and I smirked, I was ready.

Before we go on I should introduce myself, my name is Izuru Kamakura, I was accepted into Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Playboy, though I was told by the headmaster to hide my ultimate, so I'm officially going by the Ultimate Socialite, my suit helps in that regard.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my glasses off of the table as I left my room and headed into the hallway of the boys dorm...I gave a sigh as I started walking, as much as I hated to admit it, I had no idea where the fuck anything was. This school was way too damn big and not only that, I was warned not to go to some place called the 'Reserve Course' or some shit.

I kept walking down the hallway hoping to run into someone and thankfully I found someone else leaving their dorm, he had pink hair and was in a yellow jumpsuit...Should I even ask? I quickened my pace until I was right behind him "Hey man."

The guy stopped and looked behind him and gave a questioning look "Huh? You call out to me?"

"Yeah, I'm new here and was wondering if you could help me." He raised his eyebrow before smiling as he turned around.

"New guy huh? Well it's understandable, this place is quite big...Though I'm surprised to see someone new, that rarely happens."

"Well I'm a special case, I was invited to join earlier but turned them down, it wasn't until my last high school kicked me out that I decided to join."

"Oh I hear ya...Wait you were kicked out?"

"Yeah, but it's not anything to worry about." I just got caught fucking my english teacher is all.

"Eh, most people here have some kind of background, so I'm not one to judge...Oh yeah, my name's Kazuichi Souda, nice to meet you."

"Izuru, Izuru Kamakura, and hell yeah man, nice to meet you to." I extended my fist out and Kazuichi returned the gesture, though he gave me a questioning look.

"Izuru? Think I've heard that name before."

"My parents went here and loved it so they named me after the founder, it's pretty lame to be honest."

"Oh that makes sense, well Izuru, I'm sure you will enjoy it here! So what class you in?"

"Third year, class four I believe."

"Wait really? Ah hell that's my class! That works out pretty well then!" Huh...Well that's convenient, much better than trying to find the damn class on my own. "Well Izuru, class starts soon, so let's get going!"

"Alright." I followed behind Kazuichi though soon he slowed his pace and he was walking right beside me, he eventually started talking and soon we had a full conversation going between us.

* * *

 _Courtyard_

"Wait what!? You slept with all of your teachers at your last school!?" Kazuichi practically yelled out the line and I was thankful that no one was around to hear it, we had started discussing what we did before Hope's Peak and I had let slip that I was banging every teacher I have ever had.

"Yeah...Except for my culture teacher but she was like eighty so..."

"Holy hell man, you gotta give me tips!" I stopped and looked at Kazuichi with a curious expression.

"Tips?"

"Hell yeah man! There's this girl in our class named Sonia Nevermind, she's the Ultimate Princess! I would do anything for her man, but she's into this other dude named Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder." Ultimate Princess huh? Bet she has a ton of suitors...Well, I might be interested in her then.

"...Only tip I can give you is that you gotta impress her, and when I mean impress her, I mean you gotta make her so head over heels for you that she's fighting just to keep her clothes on."

"Uh...How do I do that?"

"Well you gotta find what makes her tick,what she finds attractive,what she does for a hobby, that kind of shit."

"Well...I don't really know to be honest..."

"Don't know? But you said you would do anything for her."

"Yeah well...I don't really know anything about her...Cause she pretty much ignores me everytime I try to talk to her..."Oh damn...This guy is pathetic...

"Gotcha...Well how about this, I'll talk to her for you and see what she likes." This way I can find out for myself and be able to brag that I banged a princess.

"Really man? You would do something like that for a guy you just met?"

"Hell yeah man, gotta watch out for your bros."

"Holy hell Izuru, you're pretty awesome." Kazuichi gave me a goofy smile and I couldn't help but give a low laugh, he may be pathetic, but he has a certain charm to him.

I went to reply but a low booming voice rung out to us "What the hell are you two doing?"

I looked over at the sound of the voice and saw a bulky looking man with green hair walking over to us with his fists clenched, I raised an eyebrow but Kazuichi practically jumped out of his pants "Oh shit! It's Juzo Sakakura! The Ultimate Boxer!"

"Ultimate Boxer?"

"Yeah, he's never lost a fight before and I heard he beats up people he deems suspicious! Because of that, he was put in charge of the security council!" Huh...Sounds like any typical bully you would find in an basic anime or manga.

He walked up to us as Kazuichi hid behind me trembling, but I didn't flinch as he finally stopped in front of me "Never seen you before..."

"Probably because you're too stupid to remember me." Juzo scrunched his eyebrow at my comment as he gave me a glare.

"Dude are you trying to get us killed!?" Kazuichi was shaking me from behind but I ignored him.

"Smartass huh? Well I can rearrange that face for ya." He grinned as he brought his fist up and swung it right at my face...

 _Swoosh, Smack!_

I easily moved out of the way, dragging Kazuichi as I upercuted him with my free hand and knocked him to the ground "Agh!"

I slid across the ground but maintained my position and adjusted my glasses "I thought you're the Ultimate Boxer?"

Kazuichi looked dazed from the sudden movement but shook his head as he looked at Juzo and then back at me "What? Why is he on the ground?! Did you do that?"

I shrugged as I kept my eyes on Juzo as he pushed himself up "Ugh...Well...Guess I underestimated you...That won't happen again."

Juzo got up and gave a smirk as he positioned himself in his boxing stance and began moving his feet back and forth to the point that the average person wouldn't be able to see him...The _average_ person.

He tried his best to maximize his speed but I could read every movement from him, I saw him wined his punch up as he took a quick step forward and jabbed at me...

 _Swoosh, Smack!_

Like the first time,I grabbed Kazuichi and dragged him out of the way as I dodged and again I used my free hand to deliver my own jab and knock him right back down on his ass "Agh!"

His scream of pain was louder as I applied more force to that punch, we were wasting our time on this guy..."I...Izuru...What the hell are you?"

I looked down at Kazuichi and just gave a small laugh before I looked back at Juzo "I'm just simply a Socialite, this guy however is supposed to be the Ultimate Boxer...Guess his talents were overstated."

He looked up from me as he had trouble breathing from my punch, to his credit though, despite the punch he was able to push himself back up to his feet "Y-You punk...N-No matter how many times you knock me down...I'll...Get right back up..."

I just gave a small sigh and readied myself for another attack when another voice rang out "Stop it you two!"

I looked over and saw a woman with orange hair in a maid like costume running towards us, I again raised an eyebrow but Kazuichi jumped up to his feet "It's miss Yukizome!"

"Yukizome?"

"Yeah, she's our homeroom teacher!" Oh I see.

She ran and yelled at the same time until she skidded to a stop "Juzo, what is going on here?"

Juzo was still breathing hard but was able to speak "I-I saw these two...Idling so I thought I see what they were up to...Then this punk got an attitude..."

"Well for starters, the one in yellow is my student! Secondly, you still need to fix your anger issues!"

"Tch fine...But who is the one in the suit?" Yukizome looked over at me and gave an confused look.

"W-Well I don't know who he is..." Before I could introduce myself, Kazuichi sprang up.

"This is Izuru! He's a new student here! And he just kicked Juzo's ass all over the place!" A second ago you were hiding like a little bitch and now all of a sudden you're my spokesperson?

"I see...I did hear about a transfer student...So I guess you're them huh? Well not the best start I guess, but we've had worse introductions..." Yukizome looked back at Juzo and gave a confused look "But...What's this about him kicking you all over the place?"

Juzo looked away and spoke quietly "Tch, he got lucky."

Yukizome had an surprised look on her face but soon it melted back into her natural expression "I-I see...Well Kazuichi, Izuru...Class will be starting soon...So let's go..."

"Alright." I gave a small reply and followed after her while Kazuichi walked along like nothing had happened."

"My name is Chisa Yukizome by the way." I looked at her and gave a nod but she quickly moved up right onto me "I'm impressed, no one's been able to beat Juzo up so easily before, you gotta tell me how you did it some time."

She gave me a wink with a smile on her face, and I couldn't help but laugh "Of course teach."

She gave a laugh as she got off of me and walked faster in front of us as she lead the way to her class.

* * *

 _Hope's Peak- Third Floor,Class 4_

As I walked with Yukizome and Kazuichi to the classroom, I looked around the hallway and took everything in. The hallways looked like any other high school yet they were much bigger and alot fuller, students were running from one place to another, while others were doing stuff such as selling lemonade and gambling, yet none of the teachers seemed to care.

I continued to look around but I noticed some of the students started to look at us, I looked at Kazuichi to see if he was doing anything but he was just walking with his hands behind his head with his goofy smile. I decided to look back out to the students and got a better look at who was looking at us…

And when I mean us...I mean me…

Everyone who was looking at me was either a chick or a dude with a chick, all of the chicks had curious and interested looks on their face while the dudes had looks of jealousy...Heh, just like my old school...Some things never change.

We continued to walk when I heard a voice behind me "U-Um excuse me!"

The three of us stopped and looked and saw a girl with blue hair and a white uniform running to us, she stopped short of us and collected herself. I raised my eyebrow as I rested my hands in my pockets and gave a step towards her "Can I help you?"

She gave a gulp before giving a smile with a light tint on her face "I-I'm Sayaka Maizono, nice to meet you!"

"Izuru. Izuru Kamakura."

"I-It's nice to meet you Mr Izuru...U-Uh are you new here?"

"Indeed, today is my first day."

"I-I see, well I knew as much. Cause you see I'm physic." Physic...Right….

"I see...Well I'm afraid I'm not, so what's the reason you stopped me?"

"Oh um...Since you're new, I was wondering if after school I could show you around? I don't have rehearsal today so…"

"Rehearsal? Are you a actor or…?"

"I'm a singer! I'm the lead singer of a famous pop group! In fact I'm the Ultimate Pop Sensation."

"I see, what's the name of your band?"

"Um...We're called the five angels, ever heard of us?"

"I'm afraid not...Which is unfortunate because if the other four are as beautiful as you, then I've been missing out." Well I didn't really mean to flirt right their...Kinda just came out…

Thanks to my comments, Sayaka grew a deep red as she turned to hide her face, a classic move that I have seen many girls do "T-Thank you...Um…"

"But I'm going have to turn down your offer."

"H-Huh?"

"I'm gonna have to turn down your offer of showing me around, I'm afraid I have quite a bit of paperwork to do so my entire day will be filled, but if you can another time then perhaps…"

"O-Of course! In fact here's my number! Just shoot me a text when you're free sometime!" Sayaka took out a piece of notebook paper and wrote down her number with lipstick and handed it to me.

"Will do, thanks." I stuffed the number into my pocket as she blushed red before nodding and running back to her giggling friends who were freaking out when she returned. While this was nothing new to me, it was a little tiresome. I gave a sigh as I turned around and saw Kauichi staring at me with a wide gap. "What?"

"Dude...Are you a god or something?"

"...No…" I walked by him and back to Yukizome but Kazuichi kept at it.

"Seriously dude! How the hell did you do that? Almost every guy here has tried to get close to Sayaka but always gets friendzoned! But you! You just walk by her and already she's heads over heels for you, are you some kind of wizard!?"

"Like I said I'm just the Ultimate Socialite, and I tend to attract girls sometimes...Nothing more."

"Nothing more my ass! First you beat the shit out of Juzo and now you get the Ultimate Pop Sensation to give you her number just like that?"

"What can I say, stuff happens." I gave a smirk to Kazuichi as I started to walk on with Yukizome staying silent throughout the entire time...Speaking of "Yo teach."

"Hm?"

"Everyone here is an Ultimate correct?"

"Indeed, that's the main requirement to get into Hope's Peak."

"Are there repeats?"

"Well yes...But they are always at least a year apart. Like we have two Ultimate Detectives, but one is a second year and the other is a first year."

"I see…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, I was wondering if I'm the only Ultimate Socialite here."

"Well actually you're the first Socialite we've ever had...Like we have had Ultimate Gentleman and flirt before...But never an Socialite." To be fair, I'm technically the Ultimate Playboy, but there's not much of an difference...Meaning I doubt there has ever been an Playboy before."Of course...Not many people can fight and flirt like you, so maybe that's why."

"...Maybe." We continued on to the classroom with Kazuichi continuing to try to pester me with questions but I tried my best to ignore him. Finally we got to the classroom and everyone inside got into their desks when Yukizome walked in, but all eyes almost immediately fell on me.

Kazuichi kept asking questions but eventually sat down when he noticed he was the only one standing out of everyone, except for me and Yukizome. Once everyone had sat down, Yukizome cleared her throat and began talking.

"Alright everyone, we have a rare occurrence today! Today we are getting a new student! Please give our new student a warm welcome, Mr Izuru Kamakura." I stepped forward and adjusted my glasses before giving a small smile.

"Nice to meet you everyone, my name is Izuru Kamakura, the Ultimate Socialite." Everyone kept looking at me before some talked amongst each other but they all quieted down once Yukizome talked again.

"Now Now everyone, I'll give everyone a chance to talk and get to know him. But we have to take roll first...Oh of course! Izuru you can take that empty seat next to Chiaki."

I looked at the seat and nodded and walked over to it as I sat down and looked at this Chiaki girl, she was playing some sort of game and didn't seem to be aware of what was going on. I looked at the game and noticed it immediately. "Scrolls of Elders?"

She looked up and looked around before her eyes landed on me, she was quiet for a moment before speaking up "You know of it?"

"Of course, I used to play it all the time, in fact I remember investing hundred of hours into it before…" She kept her gaze on me as I talked and perked up when I mentioned spending hundred of hours on it.

"Really? I've never met someone so interested before! Hey you want to play a match sometime in the fifth game Rim Sky?" Multiplayer huh? Never really played against someone else before...Sure why not?

"Sure sounds fun."

"Ok! We can play right after the roll call! I have an extra 3SD we can play on!"

"Alright, sure." She gave a smile and began rummaging through her bag, Yukizome continued on with the roll and eventually she finished up.

"Alright everyone! Today will be a free day for our new student! Feel free to get to know him!" Everyone began talking amongst themselves as I waited for Chiaki to get through going through her bag. As I waited I heard footsteps and looked and saw another girl walking up to me, she had a very elegant posture and a radiant smile.

"Hello Mr Izuru, my name is Sonia Nevermind, and I welcome you to our humble classroom." Sonia...So this is the princess Kazuichi was talking about, I can see why the dude was head over heels for her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Nevermind." I got up and a done a bow to her, while I was no royal, I knew proper elegant when it came to dealing with high profile people...After all, how else was I supposed to trick them into thinking I was good enough to date their daughter?

Sonia seemed to be taken back from my response but easily collected herself "Please Mr Izuru, in here we are all classmates, no need for formalities."

I smirked as I straightened myself and looked into her eyes causing her to blush a little "Apologies...But if we are going drop formalities, then I request you just call me Izuru."

"Then I ask you please just call me Sonia."

"Of course, I have to honor a girls wishes." I kept my smirk as I kept looking into her eyes, which caused her blush to deepen a bit.

"W-Well...Izuru, I'm not native to this country as I am from Europe, but I know my way around, perhaps we could get some tea sometime?"

"Of course Milady, teatime with a beautiful young lady is the dream of every male." Good thing I studied up on all those old timey sayings.

Her blush remained on her face as she gave a smile and turned around but left with a few parting words. "Whenever you wish to have tea, please just find me."

"Do you not have a phone?"

"Huh? Well I do but...Giving you my number is considered an act of flirting in this country correct?" I gave a laugh as I stepped forward towards her as I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Indeed..Your point?" She turned a deep red but kept her smile on her face as she pulled out a notebook and handed me a...Card with her number...Alright.

"Please call me whenever you wish to have tea." Sonia gave one last smile before turning around and leaving me, I laughed as I stuffed her number into the same pocket as Sayaka's. I looked over to Kazuichi and his mouth was almost hitting the ground. I gave a laugh as I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Izuru?" I looked down at the sound of the voice and saw it was from Chiaki "I found my extra 3SD, wanna go ahead and play?"

"Sure, give me your best shot!" Me and Chiaki began our battle in Rim Sky as the sounds of the classroom began to drown out as I began to get lost in the game world.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And that was Chapter 1 What do you guys think? It's different from a lot of other things I have ever read but I hope you all still enjoyed it! Also in case anyone is confused, here are the main plot points.**_

 _ **Monokuma is a real bear who was genetically altered by Hope's Peak as part of their experiments to create Ultimates.**_

 _ **Hajime is Izuru of course, but his mind has been completely changed as he was given a fake backstory and fake memories. His skills are a result of fake memories and his altered genetics.**_

 _ **His looks are a big part of why girls are naturally attracted to him, but also thanks to the Mans Nut, will be explained later!**_

 _ **Please leave suggestions in the comments/Reviews and I hoped you all enjoyed!**_


	2. Update 2

**Hey guys, It's Elizabeth(Or Princess) with my second and final update. I have been wrestling with this for a while and I've decided to just focus on two stories right now, meaning Daddy Issues and Hajime Hinata:Ultimate Playboy will be going a hiatus for the time being.**

 **I do apologize but as I thought about it, I want to finish Lovely Curse and Shuichi's excellent adventure first. Thanks to some things in my life I will be able to post hopefully every 2-3 weeks now, so no more waiting 1-2 months!**

 **For info Daddy's Issues will be resumed after Lovely Curse and Hajime Hinata:Ultimate Playboy will be resumed after Shuichi's Excellent Adventure**

* * *

 **Here is my estimates**

 **Shuichi's Excellent Adventure will hopefully be done by November(Maybe longer, I have alot planned for this story, meaning Hajime may be upated after Daddy Issues)**

 **Robin's Lovely Curse will hopefully be done by August.**

* * *

 **Finally I have some fic ideas for 2019**

 **Overlord:Awakening(Crossover of the Overlord Series and Fire Emblem Awakening)**

 **Hajime's Excellent Adventure(A continuation of a story from my old account)**

 **Never See It Cumming(A Persona 5 Harem Lemon Retelling)**

 **Joker's Paradise(A P5 Retelling where the Metaverse doesn't exist but Persona's do. Also Joker and Morgana are the only Phantom Thieves)**

 **Office Romace(Phoenix Wright Romance story with Phoenix/Athena, takes place after SOJ)**

 **The Blond Devil(Crossover of Catherine and Persona 4)**

 **Love Beyond Time(Zelda Romance Story with Link/Zelda after Majoras Mask)**

* * *

 **These are all just ideas, but thats what my plans are after my current crop of stories, and who knows, they may be done by December so we may get an early start!**

 **If anyone is sad then I'm sorry, but by focusing on just two, I can get them done faster and with better quality, I hope everyone understands!**

 **~Elizabeth**


End file.
